Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada
by mish1
Summary: La lluvia cae enmedio de dulces recuerdos...
1. Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

¡Y aquí va mi tercer fic! ^_^ También hay una canción de por medio, en este caso fue la canción la que me dio la idea del fic. Los que la conozcan la reconocerán enseguida por el título y algunas frases que salen en la historia. Es que fue escuchar la canción y visualizar la carita de Sakura empapada bajo la lluvia... Como 2º capítulo pondré la canción para quien no la conozca y tenga curiosidad por saber cómo es. Ahora... ¡espero que disfrutéis de la lectura! ^o^

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**

_Con el cielo cubierto completamente por las nubes la lluvia cae. Plic, plac. Plic, plac. Una cortina cosida en finas líneas que cubre con su húmedo manto la hierba, los tallos, la hojas, los troncos, las flores, los árboles. Vida que empapa la tierra y enfría la piedra. De vez en cuando el viento desdibuja los rectos trazos y, la monótona lluvia, entonces revuelta, juega, y las diminutas gotas chocan las unas con las otras. El único sonido en el pequeño parque es la música de la lluvia y el viento. El agua resbala por el hierro de los columpios y por la piel de la muchacha. Ella agradece su caricia a falta del tacto suave de la mano que un día rozara suavemente sus mejillas_.

...

Hoy va a ser el día menos pensado

Esto es lo que pasaba por su mente mientras corría alegremente en su camino a la universidad. Era una fresca mañana de finales de abril. La noche anterior había llovido, y las calles resplandecían con esa luz que sólo tienen en las despejadas mañanas precedidas por la lluvia. La naturaleza exultaba vida por todos lados y los cerezos en flor estaban bellísimos en aquel día primaveral. Todo esto acompañaba a la intuición con que se había levantado la sonriente jovencita y acentuaba la sensación de que algo positivo la aguardaba.

...

_Un sonido de pasos precipitados la despierta de su ensimismamiento. Alza la vista a tiempo de ver alejarse a un niño que huye de la lluvia. Sus cabellos son castaños y ligeramente ondulados, muy frondosos. ¿Serían también sus ojos marrones y de mirada arisca?_

...

Las clases se le pasaron volando. Como cada viernes, había quedado en encontrarse con él en la cafetería del campus. Aún quedaba un rato para la hora así que pensó en pasarse un rato por la biblioteca general. Cuando ya casi llegaba, se cruzaron.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Hoe? -Alzó la vista.

-¡Oh! ¡Shaoran!

Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de ella.

-Andabas demasiado ensimismada, has de vigilar más. -Le dijo él, ceñudo.

-Normalmente eres tú quien anda siempre en las nubes. -Le contestó Sakura, jugando.

-Pero tendría que estar ciego para no mirar a esos lindos ojitos verdes. -La calló Shaoran con un tierno beso.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Esto... ¿vienes de la biblioteca?

-Sí, ya he devuelto aquel libro.

-¿Qué tal está? Tengo ganas de leer algo distinto a los apuntes de clase.

-Vamos ya a la cafetería y te lo resumo en un momento.

-OK

Y uno al lado del otro fueron hacia allá por el camino enlosado.

Después de la cafetería se detuvieron en el parque . Shaoran de repente se puso muy serio.

-¿De qué querías hablarme tan importante? -Preguntó ella curiosa con su eterna sonrisa.

Se sentaron en los columpios, como en los viejo tiempos, recordando irremediablemente su niñez.

-Este parque... Me trae muchos recuerdos. -Sakura no pudo evitar comentar.

Él se sonrojó.

-Aquí sentí tu amor por primera vez cuando me ayudaste con tu calor y comprensión a superar el mal trago de mi desengaño con Yukito. Lloré tanto... Qué vergüenza... Y pensar que entonces te gustaba...

Él paso sus brazo por los hombros de ella.

-Aún me gustas. Y siempre te querré. -Le susurró al oído.

-Yo también. -Repuso Sakura algo tímida.

-¿Más de lo que quisiste a Yukito? -Inquirió el muchacho.

-¡Claro que sí! Lo que siento por ti es tan grande que no es comparable a nada de lo que haya podido sentir antes... Y no creo que pueda llegar a sentirlo por nadie más. A veces me asusta, pero... Me siento tan plena que no lo cambiaría por nada.

Entonces... Él se levanto y le dirigió una seria y dubitativa mirada.

-¡Tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos! - Gritó ella de repente interrumpiéndolo, echándole los brazos al cuello, con lo que acabaron los dos en el suelo.

La cara de Shaoran se puso completamente roja y, un momento después, se oían unas divertidas risas en el parque. El brillo centelleante del sol en un charco cegó por un instante los ojos de Sakura, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Te he dejado perdido de barro, lo sient...

Cierra los ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Siéntate y cierra los ojos. -Pidió él.

-De acuerdo.

...

_La lluvia había ido cesando poco a poco y ahora apenas alguna gota marcaba su llegada en los diminutos lagos florecidos por todas partes aquí y allá. Notó el olor a tierra y hierba húmedas. Muchas florecillas coloreaban el suelo a su alrededor en ese mes lluvioso. El mes de los cerezos en flor._

...

Con los ojos cerrados agudizó curiosa sus otros sentidos. Notó cómo él se levantaba y se alejaba y, al poco rato, sintió un aroma conocido. No lograba identificarlo, pero le gustaba. Sin saber por qué se puso nerviosa.

-Ahora ya puedes abrirlos. Poco a poco. Muy poco a poco...

Dicho y hecho. El rojo invadió sus ojos. Estaba rodeada de rosas. Sorprendida, alzó los brazos, y sintió cómo los miles de pétalos que caían del cielo a su alrededor rozaban sus dedos.

-Es precioso... ¿Cómo...?

-Le pedí un favor a la carta Flor

Algo le rozó la mejilla. Pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro desde detrás Shaoran le obsequió un una pequeña ramita de cerezo en flor que ella aceptó cogiéndola dulcemente. Entonces el otro brazo pasó también junto al cuello de ella y la abrazó.

-Sakura... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

...

_-Sakura... - Una voz dulce y conocida le hace alzar el rostro, empapado de agua dulce y salada._

_-Tomoyo... ¿Ya es de noche? Lo siento... se me fue el santo al ciento... _

_-Vamos. Te acompaño a casa. Tu padre está muy preocupado. Los gemelos ya están en la cama. _

_-Sólo un poco más... Cuando anochezca del todo... _

_-¿Qué esperas, Sakura? _

_Ella baja la mirada y sigue balanceando tristemente el columpio._

...

-¿A que es bonito el vestido? Esta visto que Tomoyo ha nacido para esto, seguro que el negocio le irá de maravilla. El ramo también es obra suya, yo le sugerí lo de las rosas, y las flores de cerezo... bueno, no habría sido mi ramo sin flores de cerezo, ya sabes. ¡Y qué coincidencia que fuera a caer en manos de Chiharu! ¿Ya ha decidido Yamazaki por fin cómo se le va a declarar? ¡No me negarás que es un buen momento! ¿Sabes? Echaré de menos ver a papá cada día y...

-¿Me das un beso?

-¿Cómo? -Sakura se rió. - Con lo baratos que salen, mi amor, ¡qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos!

Los dos jóvenes se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Él le acarició suavemente la mejilla mientras con la otra mano le desanudaba poco a poco las cintas de la parte de atrás del vaporoso vestido blanco.

...

_Cuando las estrellas ya han inundado el negro cielo, ella se levanta por fin; una sombra en la oscuridad. _

_-Vamos a casa... _

_Y así, caminando pausadamente, emprende el camino de regreso a su hogar. _

_-Sólo seis meses, Tomoyo. Sólo seis meses... ¿Por qué? - Rompió el silencio de repente la muchacha de cabellos castaños. - ¿Por qué tenía que marcharse y dejarme sola? _

_-No lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé... Pero piensa que lo sigues teniendo en tus niños. En los ojos de ella, en el cabello de él. Has de seguir adelante por ellos, como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Eres fuerte, Sakura. Muy fuerte. No pierdas tu sonrisa nunca, por favor... _

_Atrás quedan el parque y los recuerdos. En una triste noche como la que paró el corazón de él y lastimó para siempre el de ella. Tan sólo seis meses después de aquella noche. Un año después del casamiento. Dos años después de que la inundara de rosas. Y mañana... será un día despejado después de la noche lluviosa._

-**fin**-

Algún día escribiré un fanfic alegre, o eso espero ^_^U De momento esto es lo que me viene a la cabecita. En fin... espero que os haya gustado, este fue un poco diferente a los otros, no tenía una idea muy clara de cómo lo acabaría y fui haciéndolo poquito a poquito siempre con el libreto del CD de La Oreja en el bolsillo (sí, me gusta mucho La Oreja de Van Gogh, ¿se me nota? ^o^)

¿Qué os ha parecido? Me haréis muy feliz si me dais vuestra opinión, o me escribís alguna cosita. Venga, ¡un abrazo y hasta la próxima!


	2. Rosas

Y aquí va la canción que inspiró el fic:

  


  


**Rosas**

Música y letra: Xabi San Martín

(La Oreja de Van Gogh)

  


_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_

_hoy va a ser el día menos pensado, _

_nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,_

_a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado._

  


_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

_resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio_

_te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

_que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos. _

  


_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí, _

_porque ya sabes que me encantan estas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice: quieta, hoy quizás sí..._

  


_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol_

_me pediste que te diera un beso._

_Con lo baratos que salen, mi amor,_

_qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

  


_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,_

_un placer coincidir en esta vida._

_Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,_

_y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

  


_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí, _

_porque ya sabes que me encantan estas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice: quieta, hoy quizás sí..._

  


_Y es que empiezo a pensar_

_que el amor verdadero es tan sólo en primero._

_Y es que empiezo a sospechar_

_que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

  


_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí, _

_porque ya sabes que me encantan estas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice: quieta, hoy quizás sí..._

  


  


La dedico especialmente a Laura Li, también fan de la Oreja de Van Gogh, y a Maytelu. ¡Gracias a las dos! ^o^ Vaya, parece que el S+S tiene buena acogida, ¿por qué será? Realmente es una pareja especial :)

  



End file.
